


Algo bonito

by mione



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mione/pseuds/mione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pero con igual intensidad te quiero a ti, lo sabes, al igual que yo se que es un sentimiento correspondido, pero aun así nunca lleguemos o llegaremos a tener algo. Me hubiera gustado intentarlo… Carta de Bella a Jacob</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algo bonito

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los fics que publico son antiguos este lo escribí en el 2007, creo que después de leerme el 3º libro

Jacob.

La verdad es que no se como empezar…

Me hubiera gustado que todo hubiera sido diferente, que no tuviera que escoger entre las dos personas que más quiero.

Pero… es que todo sucedió tan rápido. Cuando Edward se fue y me refugie en ti, hubo un momento que deseaba que él no volviera, estaba tan feliz contigo, arreglando la moto o simplemente haciendo los deberes del instituto… desde pequeña había pensado que mi pareja ideal seria de esa manera: una cosa sencilla y sin preocupaciones.

 _Quisiera escribirte algo bonito, bonito de verdad,_  
Pero se trata de despedirme y se me da muy mal.  
Quisiera escribirte algo sencillo en realidad,  
Pero se trata de despedirme de alguien que no tuve jamás

Pero mi mala suerte ha venido a mí con más intensidad, me hace escoger entre las dos personas que más quiero, es algo que no creo que pueda hacer nunca. Pero… me obligáis hacerlo.

Quiero con demasiada fuera a Edward, sabes que no puedo vivir sin el, los pocos meses que se fue de mi lado fueron una tortura y no sabría que hacer de nuevo sin él.

Pero con igual intensidad te quiero a ti, lo sabes, al igual que yo se que es un sentimiento correspondido, pero aun así nunca lleguemos o llegaremos a tener algo.

Me hubiera gustado intentarlo…

 _Y dime que difícil es intentarse olvidar_  
de algo que nunca tuvo lugar  
Y que difícil es dejar de imaginar  
Y que difícil es intentarse alejar,  
quisiera encontrar algún final  
Que no… no sonara tan mal

Se que parece estupido decirte todo esto ahora, por mucho que lo diga por mucho que lo desee, ya eso no va a suceder y lo sabes… yo misma lo se.

Pero, dentro de unas horas me caso con Edward y, me gustaría que estuvieras allí, a primera fila y que seas el primero en que me felicite por esta gran estupidez que voy hacer, no vas a estar…

 _Difícil escribir algo bonito, se trata de un final_  
No acabaré con un te quiero, no me dio tiempo a llegar  
Difícil escribir algo sencillo en realidad,  
Que se hace algo cuesta arriba darse la vuelta y echar a andar

Quería verte por última vez, antes de convertirme en una Cullen más, porque cuando eso suceda, ya no querrás estar a mi lado. Ya no me miraras con esos ojos de enamorado o intentaras alejarme de Edward y su familia.

Se que este paso que estoy apunto de dar, me alejara completamente de ti y ya no volverás a ser nunca mas mi Jake.

Si hubiera alguna solución para poder estar a tu lado, no dudaría en utilizarla…

 _Y dime que difícil es intentarse olvidar_  
de algo que nunca tuvo lugar  
Y que difícil es dejar de imaginar  
Y que difícil es intentarse alejar,  
quisiera encontrar algún final  
Que no… no sonara tan mal

Dentro de una semana seré la criatura que más odias y por mi futura naturaleza yo también tendría que corresponder ese sentimiento, pero ya sea ahora o dentro de cien años es algo imposible, por que para que eso pase, tendría que olvidar esto que siento por ti y es algo muy difícil de conseguir… ni lo que siento por Edward podrá ayudarme hacerlo

 _Y antes de olvidarme y antes de alejarme_  
y antes de marcharme y que todo se acabe  
Yo solo quería haberte escrito algo bonito,  
algo bonito de verdad  
Que difícil es intentarse alejar  
quisiera encontrar algún final  
que no… no acabara tan mal

Me hubiera gustado que todo hubiera sido completamente diferente, simplemente que hubiera habido un Jacob o un Edward, sin criaturas mitológicas de por medio, si eso hubiera sido así, a lo mejor el final hubiera sido completamente diferente, a lo mejor, podría haber sido un poco egoísta y estar con los dos a la vez…

Pero ese bonito final no puede ser, tanto uno como el otro os odiáis por naturaleza y no os puedo tener a los dos…

Esta carta iba a ser una bonita despedida y al final he acabado explicándote mis problemas.

Jake no olvides nunca que eres una persona muy importante en mi vida y voy a estar cuidándote como has hecho tú conmigo. Aunque lo intente no te olvidare nunca

**Te quiero**

Bella Swan


End file.
